


I Guess I'll Try My Luck With You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Come Shot, Comeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of Castiel naked and on his knees was enough to get Dean almost painfully hard and certainly was part of the fantasies he jerked off to in the privacy of his room, but Castiel naked and on his knees and sucking Dean’s cock like its the only thing in the world that matters was almost enough to have Dean coming in his pants like an inexperienced teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I'll Try My Luck With You

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
> (it is mentioned that cas is 13 in this fic but deans age isnt mentioned although i picture him around 17)  
> title comes from the song little sister just because thats what i was listening to while i wrote this

“Hey Sammy, get me another slice of pie!” Dean Winchester called out.  
“I already told you Dean, you just ate the last piece.” Sam poked his head into the living room, where Dean was relaxed back on a chair, with Castiel sitting on the floor between his feet.  
“Well go the store then!” Dean whined. “Please Sammy. I’ll do your chores for 3 months, no complaints.”  
Sam huffed in disapproval but grabbed his jacket from the arm of the chair anyway. “You’ll be okay with Dean, won’t you Castiel?” He asked, casting his eyes down to the floor where the young blue eyed boy sat. He nodded. “I’ll be half an hour tops.” Sam shouted as he shut the front door behind him.

Castiel turned his attention back to the movie, some crappy western thing Dean had chosen. The room felt tense without Sam, Castiel’s best friend. He could almost feel Deans eyes staring at the back of his head. Castiel had been to the Winchester house plenty of times before, but all of those times he had gone to Sam's room to play, he’d never been left alone with Dean. Little Castiel Novak had a crush on Dean Winchester. A big one. 

Castiel worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a few moments before turning around to look straight back at Dean, who was actually openly staring at him.  
“Um..” He began awkwardly.  
“You okay sitting down there angel? Theres plenty of room up here if you want.” Dean asked with a smirk, patting the not so large space in between his thigh and the arm of the chair. There was another chair in the opposite corner of the room but Dean didn’t mention it so neither did Castiel.

Castiel took his bottom lip in between his teeth for a few seconds, wondering why on earth Dean Winchester would want to flirt with his brothers thirteen year old friend, whether this even counted as flirting, before agreeing and scrambling into the chair next to Dean, Castiel’s knees tucked up to his chest, resting slightly on Deans thighs.  
“I bet thats comfier isn’t it angel?” Dean said, absently running his fingers through Castiel’s hair, who let out a small gasp at the contact before relaxing into it. “You like that huh?”  
“Yes Dean.” Castiel sighed, tipping his head further back so it rested on the back of the chair. This definitely felt like flirting.

Dean moved his fingers from the base of Castiels skull, dragging his blunt nails down his neck coming to rest at the first knobs of Castiels spine and causing Castiel to involuntarily shiver and let a quiet moan fall out his mouth. Dean smirks and chuckles at Castiels obvious discomfort, a slight blush raising up his cheeks. “You like that too huh?” He asks coyly as he moved Castiel from his sitting position so he was straddling Deans lap, blatantly staring at Castiels disheveled appearance; his bright blue eyes wide, cheeks flushed pink, lips parted, bitten red and that goddamn uncontrollable sex hair. 

Dean brought his hands to rest of Castiels narrow hips, rucking his shirt up to reveal the pale skin beneath. “So beautiful for me, aren’t you Cas?” Dean murmured as he rocked Castiels hips forward, grinding down on his now growing erection, eliciting a sharp gasp from the both of them. “This okay?” Judging from the tent rapidly appearing in Castiels pants, it was going okay.

Castiel nodded his consent before fucking lunging forward, capturing Deans lips with his own, all the while maintaining the same deadly rhythm of his hips against Dean. “Off. Off now.” Dean growled, breaking away from the kiss to tug at the fabric of Castiels shirt, lifting it over his head and dropping it onto the floor and doing the same with his own shirt. Castiels skin was like fire beneath his hands and Dean couldn’t resist bending forward and sucking deep purple marks onto Castiels chest, enjoying the long moans it draws out of the younger boy.

Suddenly Dean pushed the younger boy off his lap so he was standing trapped between Deans thighs. “Take the rest of your clothes off and get on your knees.” Castiel gulped before following Deans order, dumping his jeans and underwear on the floor in the now growing pile of clothes.

Dean had to bite down hard on his lip to stifle a groan at the sight of the young boy stood bare before him, a pink flush rising from his chest up to his cheeks, his lean body almost shaking with anticipation and of course, his little prick, standing hard and to attention with drops of pre come gathering at the tip. “Jesus Castiel, you look so beautiful like this for me.” Castiel blushed even more at Deans praise before dropping to his knees with a dull thud.

“What do you want me to do Dean?”

Dean had to swallow down a moan just from the sound of the young boys voice, already sounding totally fucked out. “I want you to take my jeans off and suck my cock until I come all over your pretty little face, that okay angel?”  
To his credit, Castiel only let out a small gasp at Deans concupiscent language, barely a beat passing before his small fingers get to work on Deans zipper and dragging the material down and off. To Castiels confusion, Dean wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“What? You think I haven’t noticed you staring at me every time you come to play with Sammy? I know you’ve wanted this for a long time baby.” Dean couldn’t help but grin at the innocent expression on Castiels face. 

“I-I’ve never done anything like this before Dean.”

“I know angel. I’ll talk you through it. You need to come closer, put your hands on me.” Castiel shuffled forward on his knees and placed his hands on Deans thighs, the simple touch felt like fire burning through both of their veins. Deans dick was only inches away from Castiels face now, looking flushed but most importantly very big.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take good care of you.” Dean reassured Castiel, a soothing hand petting through the younger boys dark hair. “Don’t try and take it all at once, just focus on the head at first.”

Dean threaded his fingers through Castiels hair, slowly pulling his head forward until his lips were resting on the head of Deans cock. “Now, open your mouth and be careful with your teeth!”

Castiel obeyed Dean, taking just the head into his pretty little mouth, using his tongue to lap up the first drops of pre-come and relishing in the deep groans Dean made. “Jesus Cas, your mouth!”  
Feeling more confident after Deans praise, Castiel pulled back only to dive straight back in again, licking a long stripe up the shaft and then placing little kitten licks over the head, looking up at Dean through his long eyelashes all the while. 

Fuck, it was obvious Dean wouldn’t be lasting very long. Just the thought of Castiel naked and on his knees was enough to get Dean almost painfully hard and certainly was part of the fantasies he jerked off to in the privacy of his room, but Castiel naked and on his knees and sucking Dean’s cock like its the only thing in the world that matters was almost enough to have Dean coming in his pants like an inexperienced teenager.

“Yeah Cas, just like that. You’re so good for me baby.” Dean almost growled, tightening his hold on Castiels hair. “You think you can take more?”

Castiel looked up at Dean, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Of course I can Dean.”

Dean used Castiels hair to almost drag his lips back over to Deans cock and almost instantly Castiel wrapped his lips back around his dick, taking over half the length in one go. “Oh fuck! Cas..” Dean gasped at the feeling of Cas, tight, hot and wet around his cock. Castiel started bobbing his head up and down dragging his tongue along Deans length, setting a deadly rhythm that would have Dean coming in mere minutes.

“You like this don’t you Cas? Look at you on your knees for me, sucking my dick like your life depends on it. Touch yourself Cas, let me see you come all over yourself.” 

Cas fucking moaned around Deans cock at the words, sounding more like a pornstar than ever before. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his little prick stroking himself to the same rhythm as his mouth, his moans becoming louder and louder, going straight to Deans balls.

“Fuck Cas, I’m gonna..” Dean managed to pull Cas just in time before shooting his load all over Castiels pretty face with a load groan. At the same time Castiel also froze, mouth opening in a little ‘o’ of surprise. 

“Did..Did you just come?” Dean asked. Castiel nods his head sheepishly looking up at Dean despite the several streams of come caught on his eyelashes. “Oh fuck..” Deans dick twitched at the thought of Cas coming relatively untouched, just from the sensation of sucking cock. “You really are something else Cas.”

Castiel smiled up at Dean, looking fucking gorgeous, his blue eyes open wide, lips still parted in surprise and the small streams of come decorating his face. As if sensing Deans thoughts Cas raised a finger and swiped it through the come on his cheeks, sucking it into his mouth still keeping eye contact with Dean, who’s dick made another pathetic attempt of getting hard again.

“We’d better be doing this again.” Dean said with a barely suppressed groan. “Come on, lets get cleaned up.”

***

“Dean? Cas? I’m home!” Sam called from the hall, hanging his jacket up and entering the living room. Dean and Castiel were sitting exactly where he left them, Cas crossed legged on the floor and Dean in his armchair.  
“Have you guys been okay while I was gone?” Sam asked, chucking a packet of apple pie at Dean who barely repressed a chuckle.

“Oh yeah...”


End file.
